


回家

by Dellasparrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Normal Life, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 两个试图做好父亲的papa带孩子的故事。
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1





	回家

诊疗室的门终于打开，褐发的医生表情严肃地走出来，看着长椅上匆忙站起来的两个男人，伸手压下了他们询问的话语：“先生们，我有个不幸的消息要告诉你们…”  
时间倒回一个月前。  
那与其说是故事不如说是事故的开头。  
当弗朗希斯回到家，喊着伊万的名字却获得了一个从沙发上爬起来的金发小家伙的回应时，第一反应竟然是“本田的漫画成真了！真的变回小鬼了？！”还好被呼唤的当事人在弗朗希斯试图摇晃着小男孩询问发生什么事之前及时从楼上的画室下来，才没发生太过出格的情况。  
只是跟在后面进门的弗朗索瓦一边换鞋，一边遗憾地抱怨：“本田的漫画果然是不可能的。”  
父子俩的脑回路，总是那么一致。  
“弗朗希斯，亲爱的，我们需要谈谈。”  
“……你儿子？”  
“是…也不是…不，不是私生子…”  
弗朗希斯帮儿子脱下外套，然后父子俩一人苏打水一人果汁，在沙发上翘着同样的二郎腿等后续。  
“万尼亚，”伊万将沙发上的男孩子搂过来，拍拍肩算介绍，“…这孩子是索菲娅的儿子，他出生的时候索菲娅寄过照片…”  
男孩子，万尼亚有着和伊万一样的浅金色短发，腼腆地低着头，像个大号娃娃。  
弗朗希斯点头表示有印象：“你姐姐。要寄住的话你没提前打招呼哟？”  
“索菲娅…”伊万顿了顿，脸色不太好，“她出车祸了，之前是娜塔莎在照顾万尼亚，可你也知道，没结婚的姑娘带孩子总不是很方便…医院上周宣布索菲娅脑死亡，我过去帮忙处理后事，也是把万尼亚接过来…”  
关于伊万的姐姐，弗朗希斯知道的不多，听伊万提起过是独自带孩子讨生活，和伊万的妹妹娜塔莉娅一起留在俄罗斯，并没有移民来英国。的确如伊万所说，目前还单身的娜塔莉娅并不适合抚养一个六岁不到的男孩子。  
一直在旁边听着的弗朗索瓦看看两位家长，又看看对面比自己小两岁的孩子：“Papa，папа，你们的意思是不是我可以有个弟弟了？”接着也不等回答，丢开果汁，跳下沙发，拉住万尼亚的手就往楼上跑去。  
“来~哥哥带你参观一下你的新家~~”  
“淘气鬼，当心点~”弗朗希斯望着行动力飞快的儿子拖着磕磕绊绊的万尼亚消失在楼梯顶端，转而把视线投回伊万身上，“要收养的话，你之前在电话里并没有提过。”  
“我们说了不算，要医生的判断才行。”伊万摇摇头，“索菲娅出事的时候万尼亚在场，因为心理应激反应加上本身就有轻微的自闭症倾向，现在他和外界都沟通有障碍，如果收养的家庭环境不适合，法院是不会同意的。”  
“所以现在是磨合期？”  
“差不多，一个月后医生要根据万尼亚的情况来给出建议。”  
“在那之前，我还没有同意。”弗朗希斯坐直身体，“我们已经有弗朗索瓦了，你当初答应过我。”  
“万尼亚比一般孩子更需要一个完整的家庭。”  
“弗朗索瓦应该获得两个父亲的爱，完整的。”弗朗希斯放下苏打水，玻璃杯在茶几上敲出的声音超过了寻常。  
伊万试图伸手去安抚对方，被躲开了：“亲爱的，我爱你，也爱弗朗索瓦，这不会因为万尼亚的到来而减少，我保证。”  
弗朗希斯看着伊万的眼睛，那双紫色的眼睛真诚得如同求婚的那天一样，他试图从中找出别的什么，最后却险些沉溺其中。  
“…我只答应你试试，这一个月，他来尝试进入我们家，我们也要尝试能不能接纳他。”  
“谢谢，亲爱的。”  
伊万探过身去，给了弗朗希斯一个吻，这次他没有被躲开。  
  
布拉金斯基与波诺弗瓦家的情况比一般的同性家庭稍微复杂一点，并不是说他们收养了一个儿子，而是这个儿子刚好的确是弗朗希斯的儿子，亲生的。这个孩子的母亲是弗朗希斯的前女友，分手之后音信全无，等弗朗希斯知道有个波诺弗瓦二世存在的时候，孩子已经开始上小学周末参加社区的柠檬水义卖了。对于儿子的抚养权，弗朗希斯并没有选择，因为那位他已经快想不起长相的前女友出了车祸，自己是弗朗索瓦法律上唯一的监护人。  
又是车祸，这该死的车祸。  
弗朗希斯结束发呆，扔掉半天没翻过页的杂志，刚好看到伊万带着弗朗索瓦跳进泳池，溅起大片水花。  
“不去和他们玩么？”弗朗希斯扭头问缩在旁边椅子上的万尼亚，男孩子虽然换了泳裤，仍穿着衬衫，抱着伊万给的素描本画着什么，几分钟之后，才放下笔，摇了摇头。  
与一般有自闭倾向的孩子相比，万尼亚对周围的反应要多一些，这也让他能容易和家里的成员们互动。而在弗朗索瓦眼里，这个弟弟就是比较内向和反应慢罢了，身为哥哥，当然要多带他玩才行。  
“万尼亚！”弗朗索瓦趴在泳池边上往遮阳伞的方向泼水，“下来，太阳不会让你灰飞烟灭，水也不会让你浑身僵硬的~”  
现在是暑假，没有去学校的问题。万尼亚到来一周，几乎没出过房子，更不喜欢室外的阳光，弗朗希斯偷偷把他脑补成了隐藏身份的吸血鬼之子，而自己嘛，自然是他的保护人。虽然这剧情好像哪里不太对。  
盯着被弗朗索瓦泼上来的水，那上面闪烁的阳光暖得刺目。万尼亚不眨眼地看了很久，最后咬唇下了什么决心，把衬衫脱掉、叠好，素描本压在衬衫上，接着他走到泳池边上，迈步垂直跳了进去。  
“哇~~~我也要这么来！”发现了新的入水方式，弗朗索瓦兴奋地爬上岸去尝试。伊万手忙脚乱地保护两个孩子别撞到泳池底部。  
弗朗希斯看着伊万如同之前保证的那样，陪孩子玩的时候兼顾两边。余光里万尼亚的素描本勾起了他的好奇心：一个星期，万尼亚没有开口说过一句话，包括弗朗索瓦冒失地带他跳楼梯磕到膝盖的时候也没有吭声，这种情况下，你很难了解这孩子在想些什么，而他画的东西却一定会是个突破口。  
对于自闭症，弗朗希斯也去查了不少资料，患有自闭症的孩子社交方面能力非常差，却拥有超高的记忆力，万尼亚的情况虽然没有那么严重，却也多少类似。虽然知道这些，当他翻开素描本的时候，还是吃了一惊。  
很多页的画，没有经过训练的孩子还不知道如何用线条表现阴影的变化，只是凭着感觉勾勒出所有色彩的边缘，捕捉到那些瞬间：早起打着哈欠倒牛奶的伊万、出门前丢飞吻的弗朗希斯、吃到青椒皱眉的弗朗索瓦、叼着画笔调色的伊万、练习台步刚好转身的弗朗希斯、给花圃浇水时抬头望向阳光的伊万…还有，刚才跳入泳池时笑得灿烂的弗朗索瓦。  
  
后来弗朗希斯经常得意地回忆，万尼亚的本子里画得最多的就是自己和弗朗索瓦了，特别是他们在公司试装的时候。  
弗朗希斯的职业是模特，工作缘故导致他经常满世界跑和不能按时回家，最初他试图让身为画家在家工作的伊万负责照顾弗朗索瓦，但在发现伊万进入工作状态后就算厨房爆炸也不能抬头的毛病后，只得把弗朗索瓦带在身边。于是弗朗索瓦的童年基本就是在各种各样的概念服装和长腿美女姐姐之间度过的。不得不说，弗朗索瓦基本遗传了弗朗希斯的所有优点，从外貌到性格，公司的模特和经纪人们都喜欢没事带着波诺弗瓦二世玩换装游戏，甚至偶尔条件允许弗朗索瓦也能上台走一圈。  
伊万带着万尼亚去接过弗朗希斯两次，第一次又白又内向的万尼亚被模特们当宝贝一样地享受了一下弗朗索瓦日常的待遇，第二次他缩在伊万的风衣里面只肯露出半个脑袋。  
弗朗索瓦把万尼亚拉到平时在公司玩闹搭起的更衣室里，一个人跟自问自答地说了半天，最后走出来拍拍手表示，哥哥我以后要回家专心陪弟弟了！后来就再也没跟弗朗希斯来过模特公司。一个童星还没升起，便陨落了。弗朗希斯如此感叹。  
不过弗朗索瓦把更衣室搬回家了。  
万尼亚的卧室和弗朗索瓦是分开的，但白天的时候他会跑到弗朗索瓦的房间，一个人专心换衣服，一个人专心画画，加上画室里专心工作的伊万，互不干扰，相处融洽。  
除了，在吃饭的问题上。  
模特总是要控制饮食的，所以出去活动或者公司有好吃的，模特姐姐们总是投喂给不担心发胖正长身体的弗朗索瓦，从而养就了波诺弗瓦二世的一张刁嘴。而长期处于工作绘画状态可以一天不吃不喝的伊万对于父子三人的午餐往往处理为油腻的外卖、简单粗暴的烤杂拌和不然冰箱里还剩下什么就切一切拌个沙拉吧。  
弗朗索瓦终于忍无可忍。  
“哥哥我来做饭！”  
拿上弗朗希斯的信用卡，弗朗索瓦一边给万尼亚搭配外出衣物，一边象征性地朝画室嚷了一嗓子，然后还不算正式关系的兄弟俩开启了去超市的冒险。虽然万尼亚全程不在状态。  
事实证明，在孩子小的时候让他们学会出门买东西是很重要的。和父亲们生活在一起之后，弗朗索瓦从没自己出过门，对社区的街道情况也不了解，更不能指望经常盯着路边小花然后掉队的万尼亚。在奇迹地找到超市并且买了想要的食材后，他们在回家的过程中迷路了。或者说，是在万尼亚忽然跑向其他方向并在弗朗索瓦努力追上他之后，他们走到了不认识的地方，最后坐着警车颇为风光地在晚上回了家。  
迎接他们的是爸爸们的说教和重新加热已经不好吃了的晚饭。  
晚饭之后，弗朗索瓦安顿好买回来的食材，并向父亲们保证明天试验的时候不会炸了厨房，上楼回到房间后他发现万尼亚没有回自己的卧室睡觉，还在衣柜前的落地灯前抱着素描本涂画什么。  
“你还在啊…”弗朗索瓦自顾自地打开衣柜开始翻睡衣，“对了你今天为什么突然跑掉？不然我们也不会找不到回来的路了…嗯？”  
坐在地上的万尼亚放下铅笔，拽了拽弗朗索瓦的衣角，  
“什么…哎？这是…”  
万尼亚把素描本举到弗朗索瓦鼻子底下，本子上画的是一只蝴蝶落在花上，浅色的蝴蝶翅膀上纹理清晰，花朵一边的线条很轻，像是被阳光照得透明了似的。今天万尼亚的确是追着一只蝴蝶跑远的。  
“你是为了这个？”  
万尼亚把素描本收回来，提起笔歪歪扭扭地写了几个字，然后小心翼翼地把画着蝴蝶与花的纸页撕下来，塞到弗朗索瓦手里。  
“呃……等等，哥哥我对俄文只会说不会写啊，这个怎么念…回来…”  
不理会弗朗索瓦，万尼亚送出画之后就爬起来跑回自己的卧室然后关门去睡觉了。  
“真是的，”弗朗索瓦挠挠头，“睡前问一下папа应该可以吧？”  
  
与此同时，成年人们在房间里进行的却不是什么愉快的谈话。  
“亲爱的，我…”  
“我们都清楚，这不是偶然。”弗朗希斯抱着胳膊，坐在床边，平静地看着伊万，刚回家发现孩子们不见了的时候他从震惊到担忧再到焦虑，一直在考虑两个孩子的安全问题，并没有时间去责怪伊万，而现在事情过去了，冷静下来想，长期不在家里承担监护责任的自己也有责任，毕竟两个人同为监护人，即使只是暂时的。  
“……我很抱歉。”伊万在旁边坐下，拉过弗朗希斯的手，两人的手握在一起，却没有更多动作。  
“万尼亚和弗朗索瓦不一样，他还有别的选择。”  
“娜塔莎不合适，我们都清楚。”  
“我们也不合适，我们的工作本来就不适合养孩子，爱是非常了不起的行为，但只靠爱是不够的。”  
“弗朗希斯…”  
“今天的情况完全可能再发生，”弗朗希斯捧住伊万的脸，和他对视，语气认真，“下一次他们是不是还能像今天这样安全地回来，没有人能保证。不，别说禁止他们出门之类的话，孩子就像鸟儿一样，你不能关住他们。他们需要的是能够及时陪伴他们的家长，我们…都做不到。”  
“或许我们可以请个保姆？在我们工作的时候…”  
“他们不是三五岁的小孩子，”弗朗希斯否决掉伊万的提议，“我知道这有点夸张，过完暑假弗朗索瓦都要上三年级了，这不仅是出门有没有人陪着的问题，是我们能给予他们的关注。我不希望再出现她的情况…”  
“她是为了保护弗朗索瓦，而且弗朗索瓦已经会过马路了…”  
“我是说下一次就不一定有人能牺牲自己挽救他的愚蠢错误了！”弗朗希斯忽然抱住伊万，把脸埋在对方的短发里，呼吸着丙烯颜料的味道试图让自己冷静下来，“她为什么要那么蠢…我甚至曾经想过要是她没赶上该有多好啊…”  
“她是弗朗索瓦的母亲，”伊万抱紧弗朗希斯，用拥抱和体温安抚对方，“她会救他。”  
“我知道…我爱他，可我也爱你…如果你做了同样的蠢事，我不知道要如何面对他，我会恨他的…”  
“不会有那天的，弗朗索瓦现在是哥哥了，他开始学会照顾自己和周围的人了…弗朗希斯，一切都会好起来的…我会保证他们明天不把厨房炸飞的。”  
“噗~”弗朗希斯离开伊万，得意地甩甩头发，“当然不会，哥哥我的儿子可是天生的美食家~”  
  
万尼亚被摇晃醒之后迎面而来的是弗朗索瓦的脸，斑驳的泪痕和乱糟糟的头发一点也不像平时的少年。  
“我们走，他们根本不喜欢我，”一边把万尼亚从被子里挖出来，一边胡乱将东西塞进背包，弗朗索瓦压低的声音里还有哽咽，“他们平时都不说，但我知道，是我害死了妈妈，他们肯定早就讨厌我了，我就知道…”  
睡眼朦胧的万尼亚茫然地看着对方的行为，渐渐理解了外出的意图，慢吞吞地给自己穿好外套，然后把弗朗索瓦乱丢在房间的帽子递给对方。  
“……”愣了一下，弗朗索瓦接过帽子，又扣在万尼亚的头上，“这个不需要。”  
万尼亚仍然不太明白到底要做什么，抱着素描本粘在弗朗索瓦身边，像只茫然的小动物。  
“听我说，万尼亚，”把塞得鼓鼓囊囊的背包甩到肩上，弗朗索瓦扶住万尼亚的双肩，认真地说道，“我早就该想到了，Papa和папа都一样，他们从来没有回答过我，虽然我已经不记得了，但是他们记得，他们知道妈妈是为了救我才出车祸的，我就是那个麻烦鬼，我走了他们就没那么多麻烦了，所以，我要离开。我知道你和我一样，这里也只有你和我一样了…你…愿意和我一起走么？”  
午夜刚过，月光透过窗帘映在地板上，也照亮了弗朗索瓦的侧脸，金色的卷发此时如同镀银一般闪亮，总是含着笑意的蓝眼睛里荡着泪光，就像黑暗与月光勾画的影子。他一定很冷，他在发抖。  
万尼亚踮着脚尖抱住了比自己还高的男孩子，模仿着记忆里索菲娅的动作，一下一下地拍着弗朗索瓦的背。有什么东西，凉凉的，落在睡衣的领子边缘，顺着脖子一路滚落。  
  
弗朗索瓦的出走计划并不复杂，从后门溜走，沿着街道一直走下去，往公园的方向拐出去就是车站，那里的车能开往一个名字很长的的地方，听说那里是乡村，他有足够的零钱支付两个人的车费，到那里之后他们可以找到果园和农场，总能有办法打工挣钱的。  
夜晚的公交车很久才有一班，上车坐下之后，万尼亚很快就靠着弗朗索瓦的肩膀继续被打断的好梦。  
车厢摇摇晃晃，弗朗索瓦看着窗外漆黑夜色的双眼也渐渐被睡意笼罩，迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡，直到白色的光刺痛眼皮，才让他一个激灵清醒过来。窗外是陌生的乡村景象，天边朦胧的白光带着粉色，正晕染成太阳的金光。  
天亮了。  
弗朗索瓦扭头看着肩头熟睡的万尼亚，摸了摸被阳光亲吻得耀眼的金发。现在他们只有彼此了，他得当一个能照顾弟弟的好哥哥。  
然而事情从来不是这么顺利的。早上太阳的确露了脸，但很快被天上厚厚的阴云藏起，只有昏暗的天空和凉风留给这个冒险开始的上午。  
公交车的终点站是一个类似小广场的地方，路边有供人休息的长椅，稍远一点还有提供热气腾腾的饮料和烤面包的咖啡馆。给万尼亚要了煎蛋三明治，弗朗索瓦又替两个人各点了一杯橙汁，口袋里的零钱就差不多花完了。  
抱着橙汁，弗朗索瓦摇晃着双腿打量着他们今后可能要落脚的小镇，不得不说这里并不像电视里的那么好看，街道上并没有到处装饰鲜花，游人也很少，广场中央指示牌上的地图表明他们离最近的果园大约有四五英里，农场就更远了，而且路不是直线的，要兜上很大一圈，午饭之前不可能到达。  
“从中间穿过去好了，农田之类的没问题~……怎么了，万尼亚？”  
万尼亚将三明治一分为二，还沾着蛋黄酱的手把其中一半塞到弗朗索瓦嘴边，就像之前把素描本塞过去那样。  
“哦谢谢~”弗朗索瓦笑着接过三明治，吃得开心。他的弟弟真可爱~  
填饱肚子后，弗朗索瓦检查了背包里还剩下的东西：从冰箱里拿出来的两盒果汁、一块包装好的火腿肉、半袋茶几上剩下的薯片、几颗万尼亚喜欢的牛奶糖、自己最喜欢的太阳镜、放私人积蓄的青蛙小钱包、两个人的外套、天知道为什么这个季节会出现的厚围巾…就算没法午饭前到达目的地果园，零食也足够让他们吃一顿了。  
“那么，出发！”  
  
“……所以，后门从里面被打开、房间没有打斗痕迹也没听到任何声音、鞋子穿走了、还带走了平时出门的东西？哦…先生们，这很明显，孩子们是离家出走，我们可以先登记立案，小孩子的移动能力没有成年人强，我们会联络周围区域的警察进行搜寻，请不用太担心…”前来调查的警察向伊万和弗朗希斯摆出一个请安心的手势，然后返回警车用无线电联系指挥中心进行汇报。  
“弗朗…”伊万试着跟弗朗希斯说话，从今天早上发现两个孩子不见了之后，除了报警，弗朗希斯一直没有跟他说话。  
“我知道，这次是弗朗索瓦的主意，万尼亚…不，我是说小万尼亚并不是有主见到能带着一个比他大的孩子出门的类型…我想知道为什么，我们的确教育的时候有些严肃，但他自己还在保证明天要做晚饭，怎么会离家出走呢？”  
“弗朗…或许，原因的确是我们，”弗朗希斯的目光今天第一次看了过来，伊万挠着下巴犹豫地说，“昨天晚上说车祸的时候，我听到外面有声音，当时以为是他们哪一个肚子饿下楼吃东西，就没在意…”  
“什么时候？从什么时候开始听到的？！”  
“差不多是你抱着我开始蹭之前…”  
“哦闭嘴别说了！！”  
“嘿先生们，”刚才的警察还在用无线电和哪里联络，他的搭档，一个戴着眼镜的金发青年一边喝着可乐一边朝他们招呼，“我们今天挺忙的，家庭纠纷能不能等到下次？有巴士站的人说今天早上见过两个小男孩，跟你们描述的特征吻合，他们搭车去乡下了。”

天空从早上开始便是阴沉沉的，到了中午乌云已经暗得发黑，阴冷的风将树枝摇晃得哗啦啦作响，有飞起的沙砾迷住眼睛，弗朗索瓦在山坡上的小树林中失去了方向。  
除了万尼亚跟在身边外，没一件好事。  
他们试着按原路返回，打算出了树林再另寻他路，然而树林到处走起来都是一模一样的，很快两个孩子便不知道自己在哪里了。  
有雨滴落下，一点，几点，然后渐渐密集起来，降雨的声音很快包围了他们。万尼亚紧紧抱住怀里的素描本，保护纸张不被淋湿。  
“我们要找个地方避雨！”弗朗索瓦拉着愣在原地的万尼亚跑到一个不显眼的土坡下面，土坡周围有不少树，高大的树冠为他们遮去了大部分的雨水。手忙脚乱地从背包里翻出外套给两人穿上，弗朗索瓦这时候简直爱死万尼亚那条季节不对的围巾了，围巾又厚又长，两个人靠着可以围上两圈，就像是被包裹在一起。  
还好，这个时候还有万尼亚在身边。  
风夹着雨点扑过来，弗朗索瓦不禁缩起脖子，往旁边蹭了蹭，万尼亚像个暖炉一样，抱着很舒服。  
“其实你不用跟着我来，”手指在背包里摸索，先拿出的是牛奶糖，不想动的时候吃这个最方便，他剥掉糖纸，把白色的奶糖塞进万尼亚嘴巴里，“他们又不讨厌你…”  
万尼亚动换起来，不顾弗朗索瓦的反对，打开素描本翻到最后面什么都没有的空白页，歪歪扭扭地画了起来：先是一个大人，拿着画笔，笑眯眯的，很明显是伊万；旁边是另一个大人，头发有点长，而且是卷发，这个是弗朗希斯；两个大人中间是两个小孩子，一个拿着铅笔和本子，一个戴着大大的墨镜。离四个人稍远的后方是双层的房子，外面有花园和游泳池…最后，万尼亚在画面上方正中间的位置写了个单词：Дома  
弗朗索瓦皱了皱眉，在家里交流基本用法语和英语，俄语他能进行日常对话，但是拼写方面伊万教得不多，他也没怎么认真学，对于万尼亚写的词，他并不知道意思，但应该有很好的含义吧，因为万尼亚把画给他看的时候脸上浮起了很开心的笑容，和每天早上弗朗希斯和他还有伊万吻别的时候很像。  
下意识地伸手戳了戳万尼亚的包子脸，手感很好，也有点凉，毕竟下雨刮风的时候还是应该待在温暖的房间里的，为什么会想离家出走呢？就算被大人讨厌，但是万尼亚并不讨厌自己啊，为什么要带着他跑出来呢？现在想回也回不去了。  
呼呼的风和哗啦啦的雨仿佛没有尽头的循环，就这样不知过了多久，天色暗得快要看不清旁边的人，夜晚降临了。  
两个孩子靠在一起，不知不觉迷迷糊糊地睡着，直到万尼亚被什么惊醒，忽然坐起身，脖子上的围巾拉扯着带醒了弗朗索瓦。  
“嗯？怎么…什么声音？”不自觉地压低了声音，弗朗索瓦捂住万尼亚的嘴，示意仔细听，灌木被扫开的声音逐渐接近，似乎有什么体型比他们大很多的东西在往这边过来。  
“可能是…熊…”在弗朗索瓦对野外为数不多的认知中，会徘徊在林中的动物第一位就是熊。  
两个孩子对视了一眼，谁也没有想法，最后是年纪稍大的做了决定：“万尼亚，一会儿我把它引开，然后你赶快爬上去，越高越好，什么都别管，等明天白天肯定会有人从附近经过的…总之电视里都是这么演的，你就不用担心我了，我会没事的。”  
学着电视剧里的主角那样拍了拍万尼亚的肩，弗朗索瓦帮着他爬上了树干，看万尼亚虽然缓慢但还是成功地到达了最低的树杈上，弗朗索瓦觉得可以放心了。拍了拍背包，万尼亚在上树前把素描本托付给他，他得保护好。  
朝声音的方向胡乱喊了几声，感觉的确朝这边过来以后，弗朗索瓦找准一个方向，闷头一路猛跑，留下万尼亚在树上目送他远去。  
身后的声音越来越近，越来越快，马上就要追上了。弗朗索瓦闭着眼睛，祈祷能有什么奇迹可以帮他逃离，他只是学电视上的台词，可一点脱险的办法也没有。他已经跑不动了，除了早上的半个三明治，他什么也没吃，终于脚下发软摔在地上。  
泥土和着雨水黏糊糊的，膝盖磕到裸露的石块上，又冷又疼。  
然而，没有动物的吼声，也没有被什么抓到，只有几束明晃晃的光投到他身上，接着是熟悉的声音：  
“弗朗索瓦？”  
那是伊万的声音，在雨声的衬托下，是那么的温暖。  
  
从巴士站所在的广场开始，伊万和弗朗希斯与警察们沿途问了很远，却没有什么收获，直到下午才遇到村民说见到两个孩子往山坡上去了，虽然从地图上看那里只是一片树林，但因为山坡的地形有起伏，走进去很容易就会迷路。冒着越下越大的雨，他们还是进树林去搜索了。直到入夜，他们才终于找到了弗朗索瓦。  
平时打扮整齐干净的男孩此时乱七八糟的，头发湿透了贴着脸颊往下滴水，衣服没扣好，衬衫和裤子上是泥浆和树叶杂草，一边的膝盖擦破了，脸上早就花成一团，眼泪从脏兮兮的脸蛋上滑下来把泥道子冲得横纵交错。  
伊万马上蹲下身抱紧了孩子，小声安慰：“没事了，不会再不见了…好了，没事了…一切都过去了…”也不知到底是在安慰谁。  
弗朗索瓦趴在伊万的肩头哭得很凶，忽然他抬起头，一边打着咯，一边指着自己跑过来的方向嚷着万尼亚还在那边，他在树上自己下不来。在伊万反应过来之前，后背被人拍了拍，接着他听到弗朗希斯跑远的声音。  
“Папа，他还是讨厌我吧…”  
“不是的，”伊万摸着弗朗索瓦的头，尽管在雨里搜索了这么久，他的手还是干燥而温暖，和嗓音一样让人安心，“他很爱你，也爱万尼亚。我们现在找到你，所以你安全了，但万尼亚并没有。你也希望万尼亚能快点被找到，他也希望，而他又有能力去，所以他就去找万尼亚了。”  
“可是…我这次…惹了很大的麻烦…”  
“小孩子都会惹麻烦的，”伊万笑了，“我的祖父以前常说小孩要闯祸和挨揍才能长大，虽然现在不能揍你，但是我们回去还是要好好谈一谈…关于你的母亲的事情。你也长大了，该像个男子汉那样去面对事情了。”  
  
当弗朗希斯第五遍喊万尼亚的名字时，被呼唤的孩子终于从树枝的阴影后面探出头来，小心翼翼的。  
哦上帝，那得有五米高！他是怎么上去的？！  
“万尼亚，你能自己下来么？”  
树上的孩子抱紧了树杈，连动都不敢多动，这里对于他来说实在太高了。  
弗朗希斯试了几次，放弃了爬上树，而和他一起过来的那个戴眼镜的警察虽然比他爬得高却也无济于事。雨这时候已经有些小了，弗朗希斯在原地转着圈，最后咬牙下决定：  
“万尼亚，跳下来，我接着你。”  
树上的万尼亚摇摇头，更缩回去了，就像只只会爬树不会下来的小熊崽。  
“跳下来，这个距离我可以接到你。”  
还是不动。  
“想想弗朗索瓦，他在等你。”  
听到那个名字，万尼亚又探出了头。  
“还有伊万和我，我们都在等你。”  
往外蹭了蹭，现在警察拿着的手电筒可以照到万尼亚的全身了。  
“对，我们在等你，我们一起回家。”  
万尼亚想松手，却不知道该怎么下树枝，身体从侧面滑下去了一部分，吓得他赶紧又抱紧树枝。  
“小心！不要着急…来，慢慢的，把身体侧过来…好，对，就是这样万尼亚很棒…很好……哦！！你小子真重啊！”  
万尼亚像一团肉球砸在弗朗希斯胸口，被后者接住后紧紧抱牢。  
“好啦，没事了，不用害怕，你做得很好，我们可以回家了…”  
弗朗希斯揉着怀里的小熊崽，一边暗暗估计自己有没有肋骨被砸断之类的。  
万尼亚抬起头，白净的脸蛋上挂着清亮的两道泪痕，他蹭着弗朗希斯取暖，最后终于开口：  
“和弗朗希斯，我们，回家。”  
那声音不大，软软的，因为发冷而有些抖，却充满了幸福。  
  
半个月后，是带万尼亚检查的日子，法庭指定的医生要单独对万尼亚进行观察和了解，以判断万尼亚在新的家庭里的这一个月有什么变化，新的环境对他是否有影响，以及影响的程度和好坏，从而给出万尼亚是否适合被收养的建议。  
“先生们，我有个不幸的消息要告诉你们，”从诊室里出来的埃德尔斯坦医生一直绷着的脸上忽然漾起笑意，“恐怕你们家里又要多一个活蹦乱跳会捣蛋闯祸的孩子了。”  
对于万尼亚这大概是一种结束，然而对于新的家庭，对于万尼亚、弗朗索瓦、伊万和弗朗希斯这个新家庭来说，生活才刚刚开始，他们还会经历很多的事情，有好的，有坏的，他们会吵架，也会原谅彼此，他们会伤心，也会互相安慰，那个有着永远爱他们、包容他们的人的地方，被称为家，是无论走多远，他们总会回来的地方。

——终——  
12.23.2014


End file.
